


Match Made In Heaven

by oreob1tch



Series: Feelings have left the chat [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack?, M/M, Rated M for language, mention of explicit content, other members mentioned - Freeform, strangers to lovers kind of, they swear a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 15:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18780646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreob1tch/pseuds/oreob1tch
Summary: San couldn't care less about Yeosang. He's too busy getting used to college, everything is so new and Wooyoung, his best friend, is too busy salivating over his dorm roommate, so he's no help.





	Match Made In Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> This is happening before Subtle and This is what you get, few months prior actually.
> 
>  
> 
> Leave a comment if you liked this? Thank you ♥

San couldn't care less about Yeosang. He's too busy getting used to college, everything is so new and Wooyoung, his  _best friend_ , is too busy salivating over his dorm roommate, so he's no help.

 

But Mingi keeps talking about this Yeosang, someone he knows from his art history class. They apparently hang out a lot when he can't be with Jongho, because Jongho has a lot on his plate right now. (He graduated a year earlier so that he could be with Mingi and now he's buried chin deep in textbooks. San doesn't feel for him at all. Or maybe just a little, because Jongho is cute,unlike his gigantic boyfriend.)

 

It's only a month into the new semester, San doesn't have the time for relationships or meeting new people, hell, he gets lost on his way to his dorms, there's so much he has to catch up on.  
But Mingi is his roommate and he's so annoying and if they didn't know each other since their freshman year of high school, he would stop talking to him just for that.

 

***

 

Yeosang has English classes with San, as he soon realizes. He's very attractive but also seems like an ass. Always sits in the back of the class, writing down all of the notes like a nerd (and so does San, but San is cool, not a nerd) and doesn't really talk to others. When he does, he always sounds like he's tired of everyone and everything, like they're wasting his precious time. San can't figure out why would anyone think they could be a good match.

 

But there's no point in denying that he finds Yeosang very attractive. Not that he'd admit it out loud, not to Mingi, nor anyone else, and especially not to Yeosang himself.

 

****

 

"Have you talked to him yet?" Jongho asks from where he's seated on Mingi's lap. San internally cringes at that, they're  _too cute_ together.

 

"You know him too?" It's actually surprising, when did he have the  _time_ to meet Yeosang anyway?  
Jongho just nods so San doesn't ask any more questions, it's not like he has to know anyway.  "No, I haven't. I have nothing to tell him.  _And_ I saw him smooching a girl last Friday, so it's not like he's into guys anyway." He knows that's not true. Just because he was with a girl doesn't mean he's into girls only. San himself might be extremely gay, but that doesn't mean that others are also just gay or just straight. Hell, Hongjoong hyung, the guy who tutors him every Sunday, is bisexual, but San thinks that it's more likely that Yeosang is straight. Or maybe he wants him to be straight so that he doesn't have to listen to Mingi talking about him.

 

"It's not like I have time for relationships anyway. I'm too busy with homework or dancing."

 

Jongho just shrugs, snuggling into Mingi's chest who  _very_ subtly slides his hands under Jongho's shirt. San rolls his eyes. Gross.

 

"I still think you two would be good for each other," Mingi speaks up. San gives him a  _look_.

 

"Why do you want me to date him so much? Why do you want me to date in general? I'm not like you two, who have been fucking since high school."

 

Mingi pretends to be shocked. "We haven't done anything remotely sexual, how dare you." Jongho laughs, but his cheeks are painted red. That's so  _gross._

 

"I know you, Mingi. You think your dick will fall off if you don't stick it into someone at least once a week," and he shudders at the mental image.

 

"I guess it fell off by now then," Jongho says quietly, as if San wasn't supposed to hear  but he did and then he realizes what Jongho meant by that and  _screeches._

 

"I hate you. Both of you.  _Gross._ "

 

Mingi and Jongho laugh at him. Assholes.

 

***

 

"Are you ever going to tell him you like him?" San asks, making himself comfortable on Seonghwa's bed. He would kill him if he saw,but he's not home so it doesn't matter.

 

"I live with him, San. So obviously no, never. Not risking anything. And it's just a crush. It doesn't mean anything." Wooyoung rolls over on his stomach, placing his textbook on his pillow. "What about you, though? Have you talked to Yeosang?"

 

"Does everyone here know Yeosang, except for me?" San exclaims, frowning. "How the hell do you know him?"

 

"We're friends since childhood, San. I told you when I got accepted here. Ugh, you never listen," the younger shakes his head, not actually offended. "Yeosang is a sweetheart, even if he doesn't look like it. Or act like it... He actually is kind of an ass. But so are you."

 

San rolls his eyes. He's not an asshole.

 

***

 

"Wooyoung keeps talking about you and I'm going crazy from it." Someone says behind him, poking his back. San turns around to see none other than Yeosang. It's Monday morning, he's too tired for this.

 

"Excuse me?"

 

"Jung Wooyoung, your friend. My friend. Apparently, you're a nice guy, and he wants me to take you out on a date. I don't want that and neither do you, so let's go somewhere once, to give him a peace of mind, and then never speak to each other again." This is the most San has ever heard him talk. But Yeosang is right. Neither of them wants what their friends force them into.

 

"Tonight. I'll pick you up at seven," San says. Yeosang smiles a little, just a slight lift of the corners of his mouth, but he still looks stupidly attractive and San hates it.

 

"I'll be at Wooyoung's, so pick me up there. It'll be more credible."

 

Wow, he's not only pretty, he's also smart.

 

***

 

He spends way too much time on his hair. But it needs to look presentable and because it's freshly washed, it's all soft and just flies everywhere so he has this weird brown fuzzy halo around his head.  
After his third breakdown, Mingi throws his bottle of hairspray at him.

 

"Just, shut up, will you? Use the rest of it, I don't care, just shut _up_."

 

San is grateful for the hairspray so he really should stay quiet, let Mingi finish his homework and focus on getting ready instead, but he likes to see Mingi suffer so he doesn't shut up. For a minute, the younger boy looks like he will kill him.

 

He's almost late, leaving his room with only five minutes left but it's not like they're going on a real date so he's not in a hurry. But he walks quickly anyway, just in case.

 

***

 

Yeosang is...  
Yeosang is fucking beautiful, San decides when Wooyoung lets him in.   
He's sitting on Seonghwa's bed, dressed like a damn runway model. The shirt he has on is revealing his collar bones and when he stands up, San can see that the pants are hugging his legs in all the right places. San even drools a little.

 

"Ready?" Yeosang asks, smiling. If San didn't know better, he'd think he's actually excited. Yeosang is a good actor, indeed.

 

"Sure," San smiles right back at him, but his smile is stiff and fake. He's not that good at pretending.  
Wooyoung waves at them excitedly and shuts the door closed.

 

"Where do you want to go?" San asks as they leave the campus grounds.

 

"There's this coffee shop you need to visit with me. They make the best damn coffee." He grabs his wrist and drags him towards the said coffee shop.  
San totally doesn't think about how this seems more like an actual date and how it makes him feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

 

***

 

The coffee shop really is incredible. It's small, cozy, and the scent lingering in the air makes San want to drink everything they offer.

 

Yeosang chooses a table that's a little secluded from the rest. It gives them privacy and it makes it feel intimate. San doesn't like any of that.

 

They serve them the coffee in adorable mugs with cats painted on them. It smells amazing and tastes even better.

 

"You look nervous. Are you?" Yeosang is suddenly completely different than the boy he knows from his English class. He's looking at him, a playful smile on his lips.

 

"You're making me feel nervous," San admits. He's never been good around attractive people. And Yeosang makes everything ten time worse. His stupidly pretty face and stupidly pretty eyes with his stupidly nice eyebrows. And the hair. Goddamn it, the hair. San wants to run his fingers through it. What the fuck.

 

Yeosang takes his chair and moves closer to San, now sitting next to him instead of across. "Wanna make out?"

 

"Excuse me?" San inhales the coffee, choking immediately. Yeosang pats his back, patiently waiting for him to breathe again. His hands are warm. It feels kind of nice.

 

"You heard me. Maybe that will calm your nerves." There's no way  _that_ can calm San's nerves, there's no correlation, but he doesn't say anything. And he'd be stupid to turn the offer down. So he just nods and the other boy moves even closer.

 

Yeosang's lips are as soft as they look. San is going for a chaste kiss but the other boy doesn't let him, sweeping his tongue over San's lower lip, deepening the kiss.   
Yeosang cups his face and bites down on his lower lip and San almost moans at that.  
They're making out. They're actually making out.

 

San runs his fingers through Yeosang's hair and  _it's so soft what the actual fuck._

 

"Feeling less nervous?" He pulls away, smirking when he notices San's red cheeks. His lips are angry red and swollen.

 

"Shut up and kiss me again." And oh boy, he does.

 

***

 

Yeosang is not an asshole, San learns during their third date. He's just not very good with people.   
He's good with San though. And he's very good with his mouth.

 

The first time San mentions that to Wooyoung, he gets hit in the face with a pillow. Wooyoung pouts. "How come that you got laid already and I can't even Seonghwa hyung to take me out on a date?"

 

"Does he even know you like him?" He grabs that pillow and puts it back on Seonghwa's bed. The older would flip out if he knew his precious pillow was thrown at San's unworthy face.

 

"No, he has no idea," Wooyoung replies, still pouting. San rolls his eyes. "And that's exactly why  _I_ get my dick sucked and you don't."

 

Wooyoung throws that pillow once again.

 

***

 

When the second semester starts, Yunho joins their dancing group. He's an awfully tall guy with puppy eyes and gummy smile and he's too nice for his own good.

 

But he's also an amazing dancer and has such a dumb sense of humor that makes everyone like him.

 

He's actually so tall that it makes San's head spin. And he's cute, like an actual puppy. They get close pretty fast, being the same age and all. They share so much in common. Finally, San thinks, he has a friend that he can introduce to the rest of their friend group.

 

When he's telling Yeosang about him one Friday night, after they made out for way too long and got walked in on by Mingi (who cries out in horror and runs to Jongho's dorm, probably kicking Junyoung out. Again. Poor guy) , the older boy chuckles. "Wouldn't it be funny to see Yunho with Hongjoong hyung?"

 

San laughs, playing with his boyfriend's ring that he wears on his middle finger. "A giant and a dwarf."

 

"Hyung would kill you if he heard."

 

San giggles but actually thinks about it for a second. Yunho's a nice guy. So is Hongjoong. And they'd be a good match. Since when is he a matchmaker? He doesn't know himself. It probably rubbed off on him from Mingi and Wooyoung.

 

"Actually, I think I should get them to meet each other."

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta-read.
> 
> I have [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_candystyx_) ! Come talk to me, if you wanna :)


End file.
